Walk of Shame
by CoffeeAddict90
Summary: I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. In a rush, the night before came back to me. Break up. Green Eyes. Hottest man alive. Lots of Alcohol. BEST SEX EVER. What did I do?-Lemons, Swearing, OOC, Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

AN: Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters. I own the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter One-<p>

Ugh. My head was killing me. I don't remember the last time I had a head ache this horrible! I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I quickly realized that this wasn't my room. In a rush, the night before came back to me._ Break up. Green Eyes. Hottest man alive. Lots of Alcohol. BEST SEX EVER._ FUCK! What did I do?

I looked over at the man lying next to me sleeping away. I knew I needed to get out of there. I slid out from under his arm as quietly as possible. All I wanted to do was grab my shit and leave. I'm not the type of chick who sleeps around and last night was a huge mistake! That's what I get for going out and drinking by myself. No Alice to keep me accountable.

Mission Accomplished. As soon as I was up I looked around for my clothes, shoes and phone. I found everything except my underwear. Oh well. I would have to live without. It wasn't like they were special. Hell I would probably toss all the clothes I had on now as soon as I got home to forget about this!

I slipped out of the front door and walked away as fast as I could. I had no fucking clue where I am or how I even looked. Also, I should have peed before I left. My bladder feels like it's going to explode. I have never in my life been happier that I had a smart phone. I used my GPS to find the nearest coffee shop and I headed that way. And then I did the only other thing I could think of, call Alice.

The phone rang a couple of times and then went to voicemail. Damn it! I tried again and this time Allie picked up.

"Bella?" She answered groggily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yea. I do. Hey can you come pick me up. I, uh, went out last night and need a ride. Please Allie." I said trying to hold back tears. God, I had always prided myself on not being one of those idiots who had a one nighter. Now look at me, doing the walk of shame and calling my friend to come get me at 6am on a Saturday.

"Bells, are you alright? And of course I'll come get you. Just tell me where you're at and I'll be right there." She said much more awake now.

"Thanks. And I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it right now. When we get off the phone I'll text you the address" I replied.

"Alright. I'm going to the car now. I'll see you soon." And with that she hung up.

As I approached Starbucks, I searched my purse for a hair tie. At least the only thing that would looked fucked up was the make-up I was wearing last night. I was glad to see they were open. I could get some coffee for this hangover and freshen up a bit.

I decided to go to the bathroom and clean myself up first. It would be at least 20 minutes before Alice was here. Once I was finished getting my face cleaned up and I looked semi decent, I went out and order myself a Vanilla latte.

Next I decide to check my phone. See if I was stupid enough to post shit on Facebook during my drunken stupor. Other than my relationship status changing, I didn't post anything. Thank the fucking gods in heaven. I can't pretend it never happened if people saw I posted something one it.

I must have been sitting on my phone for longer than I thought because just then I got a text from Alice telling me she was outside and to bring her a Frappuccino. I was dreading getting in the car. I knew she wouldn't shut the fuck up unless I told her what happened the night before.

As I opened up the car door, right on queue, "So what the hell happened last night, bitch?" she said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: So keep it going or scrap?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I own nothing ****but the plot. This is unbeta'd. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two-<p>

I wish I could have shared in Alice's joy. Once I was in the passenger seat I handed Alice her Frappuccino. I don't know if it was the look on my face or my silence but either way the grin was off Alice's face instantly.

"Um…. So Tyler dumped me last night. And then I slept with some random dude. I just, um, well last night I didn't want to ruin your anniversary with Jazz. And you know I don't really have anyone else here. So I went out by myself. I figured I would be fine and uh well this morning I woke up next to green eyes." It just poured out of my mouth. I thought it would be much more difficult to tell her.

I hadn't realized that tears were streaming down my face. I did't even know why I was crying. The one nighter I could forgive and forget easily. Tyler was a joke. I mean the fucker told me he was screwing his whore while I was trying to figure out how to move here to be with him. We had dated all through college and this is what he does? I'm just glad Alice was already in Chicago or else I would have nobody. I had been in the city for a little over a month.

I really just felt like everything was collapsing around me. Nothing was working out how it was supposed to. I'm a 23 year old loser. I had these big aspirations to be someone, do something important with my life. Instead, I gave up everything I wanted for a douche bag that had me move for nothing!

Alice didn't say a word; instead she leaned over and gave me a hug. It seemed like it lasted forever but was exactly what I needed at the moment. I cried for everything and nothing. Apparently I was holding some emotions. When it was over she faced forward and began to drive back to her townhouse. I was so thankful to have her. I don't know what I would have done if I was in this city without her.

Alice and I hung out on the couch the rest of the day. Her fiancé was amazing. I hoped one day to have love like them. While we vegged out on the couch, he stayed in their room. He only came out if we needed a food run.

Alice and I shit talked Tyler the whole time and it felt amazing. She was the best friend I could have ever asked for. We had met in college while we were both studying nursing. I had gotten my BSN but had yet to have an actual nursing job. Once graduation came, Tyler had been offered a job that would put his business degree to use. I thought he was it for me. When he told me I should move here, because long distance was so hard on him, I jumped. I needed out from my home town. Forks was slowly killing any drive at life that I had. I should have known something was fucked up when he suggested I get my own place here but for some stupid fucking reason, I didn't see what the issue was with that.

Whatever. Fuck him. He could have the whore. He was the one losing out because I know there was no way she could even touch the shit I was capable of. That thought brought me back to last night.

"_Hey Beautiful, Can I buy you a drink?" Asked a man with the most intense green eyes I had ever seen._

"_Sure. Why the hell not!" I practically yelled. This club was loud as fuck and I could always use more booze to forget this day!_

"_So you're not here with anyone then? I'm shocked." He said with a grin that could get a nun to drop her panties. "By the way my name is -" For some reason I couldn't remember what he said his name was. I think it was because the name green eyes was born the moment I looked into them._

"_Ha. Well I was but the asshole dumped me tonight." I replied. I was already pretty tipsy by this point. "He said that after four years, he wanted to keep sampling the Chicago night life and I was tying him down." At that I laughed. "He also said something along the lines of me not being adventurous enough in the bed room." I put adventurous in air quotes. "But fuck if he would know since he couldn't last long enough to find out!" _

_I then proceeded to tell green eyes my life story. We talked for hours. He had tried to get me a cab home but there was only so long he could turn down my advances. I wasn't the only one who had been drinking. _

_I was happy to learn that green eyes had an apartment within walking distance of the bar. Alcohol does funny things to my girlie bits. It was like a watering can for my vag with how wet I always got. All I wanted to do when I went out and drank, was fuck. If I had had Alice I would have gone home and used a toy, or two. _

_Green Eyes held my hand the entire way to his place. I don't remember when we had gotten so touchy feely but it happened at some point in the night. _

_We turned off of the main street towards an apartment complex. I didn't even really pay attention to where we were going. Hey I didn't say I was a smart drunk. Besides, I was a little too enthralled in the sexy man next to me. I hoped he hadn't noticed how much I was staring at him. His building had an elevator. As soon as we stepped on and he had hit the right number we were on each other. That first kiss was like a frenzy. It was needy and so lustful. I had never in my life felt something so passionate and right. Our little session lasted probably a total of a minute before we were green eyes' floor. _

_I couldn't wait to get into his apartment. I needed him. I needed this. I needed to feel wanted. I needed to feel special; even if it was only tonight, I didn't give a shit. After he let me into his place and closed the door, I attacked him. I was going to show green eyes everything Tyler wanted to miss out on. _

_I pushed him up against the door and took control. My hands roamed all over his chest and arms. Boy could green eyes kiss. He knew what he was doing and knew he was doing it well. He started kissing along my jaw and down my neck. The feelings he was giving me were amazing. Before I knew what was happening my back was against the door and our positions had changed. He had my arms pinned above my head and went back to kissing at my neck._

_Green Eyes pulled back. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this." He said._

_I exhaled loudly. "Of course it is. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this!" I replied while squirming. I was so turned on right now that I didn't give a shit how, I just needed to get off. The ache I had between my legs was driving me insane. I don't think Tyler had ever been able to conjure desire in me like I felt in that moment. _

_His mouth came back to mine, hard! I tugged my hands from his grasp and he let them go easily. They immediately went to my pants and started unbuttoning them and taking those bad boys off. As soon as they were off my hand went to my clit. A moan escaped from the side of my mouth. I needed release. While I had been working on my pants, Green eyes had been removing his as well, all the while kissing me. _

_Once we were both pants-less, green eyes lifted me up. Let me just inform you, HOTTEST THING EVER! I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his hardness against my clit. Even the slightest move had me moaning like a porn star. He rested his hands against the door and pulled his cock out of his boxers. I pulled my underwear to the side because for some reason I thought it was smart not to remove them while nixing the pants. He ran his head up and down my slit before positioning himself at my opening. _

"_Fuck baby. You're so wet and hot." He said while breathing hard._

"_You have no idea" I half mumbled. _

_Green eyes started to push in. The whole time he was entering me his gorgeous eyes never left mine. I groaned once he was fully in. I had never felt so full in all my sexual experiences than I did then. It was that pain-that-feels-good feeling and it was wonderful. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. He started thrusting in and out like there would be no tomorrow. With how amazing he felt in me, I would be okay if the world ended after we were finished. At least I would die happy. _

"_O-oh m-my g-god! Ugh. You feel fucking amazing!" I moaned with the last word. _

"_Oh so do you Bella." He said panted._

_His thrusts were almost too much to handle. I was so close to the edge. I just wanted to be pushed over it. As if he could read my mind he said "Play with yourself beautiful girl. I'm so close and want you to cum with me!" _

_My hand found my clit faster than it ever had. I was already so close. I just wanted to cum so badly. I could feel the anticipation building as my muscles started to tense up._

"_Fuck!" I hissed. "If I keep going I'm gonna cum!"_

"_Please cum for me gorgeous. Cum all over me!" He said. I could feel with his increased thrusting and breathing that he was almost there. I started circling my clit with my finger as fast as I could. _

"_Oh fuck. FUCK!" I cried. "Oh. Oh. Green Eyes, I c-can't hold o-out anymore." And with that I was having the most intense orgasm of my life. I swear I fucking heard angels singing and forest animal's hooraying for me or some shit. I felt myself tighten around him with my climax and he lost it._

"_Oh God Bella. Yes!" he cried. "Fuck yes!" he said as his orgasm swept through him. I don't know if I had even seen such an attractive orgasm before. It was sexy as hell._

"Bells?" Alice said "Are you alright? Your cheeks are flushed."

I snapped out of it. "Um yeah. I was just thinking is all. Sorry I got lost in my head for a second." I replied.

"It's alright sweetie. You've had a rough couple of days." She said.

I felt like such a shitty friend. "So Allie. Enough with talking about fuck face. How was your anniversary date night? How is work going? How is the wedding planning going?" I asked. I was done with Tyler. There was no use pining over an asshole like him. I could do better. I would do better.

She laughed. "Well works great. I really love working with the kids. Childrens is my favorite place I've worked so far. My co-workers are great and you know me, I love kids! The wedding plans, so far knock on wood, are going well. No hang ups or anything. Having a planner is so much easier than trying to do it myself. Rosalie handles all the vendors and stuff. It's relaxing." She stopped to take a breath.

"As for date night, do you want full details or just the cutesy stuff?" She asked.

"Just cutesy please Alice. I don't need details of anything past dinner" I answered laughing.

She giggled with me. "Well Jazzy picked me up from the hospital and gave me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. Then we came home so I could get ready really quick. He had reservations at this nice little restaurant not too far from here. We were actually able to walk which was good because you know parking around her." She said. "Once we were there he gave me my gift."

She grabbed at a chain around her neck. Attached the chain was a white gold locket key. The front had 'Alice' engraved on it. Inside the locket read 'Here's the key to my heart' on one side with a picture of them together on the other. It was really sweet. I was so excited that Alice and Jasper had each other. I felt like I had been blinded by Tyler because he never treated me like that. I think the only time he was ever considerate was my birthday and that was with reminders from everyone around.

"Aww. It's so pretty. You have a good one Alice. Don't let him go." I said.

Alice was beaming at me. "I won't. Not ever!" she said back.

"Um. Al, do you think you could drive me home? I think I'm ready to go." I asked.

"Yea. Oh hey before we get going, Childrens has some positions open. You should come in and fill out an application. I know you want a nursing job. Plus we would be co-workers! How fun would that be!" Alice said with giddiness.

"Sure Alice. I will on Monday morning!" I said with a small smile. It wasn't that I wasn't happy, I just didn't want to really think about anything at all tonight or tomorrow. I just needed a day to clear my mind and decide what the hell I was going to do with my life now.

"Okay. Let's go." Allie said. "Hey, Jazzy, I'm going to take Bella home babe. I'll be back soon." She yelled down the hall. With her parting yell, I was on my way home. I just needed to sleep this shit away. Well that and a hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think. =] <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing. This is unbeta'd. I don't know how the hiring process I talk about in this chapter actually goes. It may be right but I'm guessing most of it is complete fiction. Also from what I've read, having your license switch to Illinois can be a pain. So I'm going to bypass that part of it all. Enjoy! =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-<p>

Monday morning came around a whole lot faster than I had wanted it to. I wish I hadn't told Alice I would go to the hospital today. I guess it was time to stop living off of Renee's "I'm sorry I sucked as a mother" money she and her husband Phil gave me. He was wealthy and until that point my mother, and I use the term lightly, never gave a penny to Charlie to help raise me. He had done everything for me.

Like I said though, it was time to stop using it. I had a degree in something I loved and with job blocking jackass out of the picture, I could go work in whatever field I wanted. I don't know when I had become so dependent on him. Obviously not financially but I did what he wanted even when he wouldn't compromise on anything for me!

Sunday, between sleeping and lounging, I made list for how my life would be.

-Get a Job I love.

-Start dating again

-Become Nurse Practitioner

-Get married

-Pop out a kid or two

I would also make sure the guy I ended up with was more like Jasper and less like Tyler. I deserved it. I should be treated with respect and as an equal in the relationship. I was ready to start crossing things off on that list (and in that order).

As much as I didn't want to get out of bed and dressed for the day, I did. Bella Swan needed to be an adult today.

-WoS-

I took a cab to Childrens. Alice had texted me the night before and said she called in a favor and got me an appointment with a woman in HR named . I was surprised that I got there 10 minutes early. Traffic was good today. Once I was there I asked for directions from the woman at the front who gave everyone badges so they could be in the hospital. I found my way with 5 minutes to spare.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist. Her name plate read Jessica.

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I have an appointment with at 9:30 with Mrs Cope." I replied with a smile.

"Oh okay. You can have a seat and I will call her to tell her you're here." She said.

"Thanks." I answered as I took a seat. About 10 minutes later a lady with short curly blonde hair came out. She looked to be in her late 40's.

"Bella?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Cope but you can call me Sheryl. I've heard so much about you from Miss Brandon." She said as she stuck her hand out.

I quickly reached mine out and took hers. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I really appreciate it." I replied eagerly.

"Well if you will follow me back to my office." She said "Oh and Jessica please hold my calls while I'm with Miss Swan."

We walked down a hall way with a few doors. She stopped at the last one to the left and went in. I followed silently and took a seat in one of the chairs near her desk. She sat down and typed what looked to be a username and password into her computer.

"So Bella, Alice told me that you are looking for a job." She said.

"Yes. I graduated with my BSN from the University of Washington last year." I replied.

"And have you had a nursing job? Actually do you have your resume?" She asked

"Um, yeah. Here you go." I answered as I dug through a folder looking for it. "I haven't actually had a nursing job yet. For a while I was living with my father in a small town and they weren't hiring. I recently moved to Chicago. I really love kids and thought that this is the first place I would want to apply." I answered with a smile.

Sheryl gave my resume a look over. "I understand how it can be. Well we're hiring on a couple of different floors for night nurses. There is a pay differential with night shifts. We have some of the best pediatric doctors in the country." She said.

"Yeah. Alice has been talking about you guys since she started working here. She really loves it."

"Well, here is the list of openings. You just need to fill out this application and I will get back to you after we check everything out with your license and background check."

"Okay. Can I just fill it out now?"

"Yes. Of course you can. Here is the application and here is a pen." She said.

The application didn't take me to long to fill out. I was glad that I had volunteered at the local hospitals in Seattle while I was going to school there. At least it looked good right.

"Okay. Well thank you for coming in. I will give you a call as soon as we have decided on who we're hiring." Sheryl said.

"Thanks. And thank you again for seeing my on such short notice." I replied.

"It was no problem really. Let me walk you out." She said as she opened the door. Of course I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said as I gripped on to their arms to steady them.

I looked up and noticed I was hanging onto an older woman with beautiful honey colored hair. She was probably around the same age as Sheryl and wearing a grey lab coat that had Attending written on it. She laughed. "It's no problem dear. Accidents happen right?" She said. Her eyes looked so familiar but I couldn't place them.

At that moment Sheryl came out. "Oh hi Esme, I see you've met Bella. She's an applicant for one of the nursing openings." Sheryl said.

"Well not formally. We bumped into each other" She said with another laugh. "Hi Bella. My name is Doctor Esme Cullen. I'm an attending on the neuro floor." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi Esme." I said as I shook her hand. I didn't really know what else to do so I just stood there and smiled.

"Anyway, Sheryl do you have a minute I need to talk to you." Esme asked.

"Yeah, let me just walk Bella out." She replied.

"Oh it's no big deal. I think I can manage" I said.

"Are you sure?" Sheryl asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be meeting with Alice for her break anyway. I'm good but thank you again and I look forward to hearing from you." I answered.

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon Bella." She replied.

"It was nice to meet you Bella. Maybe we will be working together soon." She said with a wink.

I let out a small laugh. "You to Doctor Cullen."

-WoS-

As soon as I was out of the offices, I texted Allie. She told me to go to the basement and meet her in the cafeteria. Lucky for me that was pretty easy to find with all the signs. I grabbed myself a coffee and a fruit cup and waited for Alice to show up.

I must have been spacing out again because Alice was standing in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Bella! Anyone in there?" She said with a laugh.

"Harty-Har-Har Alice." I said sarcastically.

"So? How did it go? I only have 15 minutes." She said.

I told her everything Sheryl and I talked about. I also told her about running into Doctor Cullen.

"Oh so you met Doctor Cullen?" Allie asked.

"Yea she was really nice. Not like some of the doctors when we were doing clinicals." I said laughing.

"Being a doctor runs in their family, I swear. Her husband is a surgeon at Loyola. Their oldest son, who is also my wedding planner's husband, is a dermatologist with his own practice. Oh their youngest son is going to be starting his residency here soon. Esme talks about her family all the time. She's very proud of her kids, especially." Alice said with a grin. "And her son's are some sexy pieces let me tell you."

I giggled. "Dude. I made a list. I told you last night. Get a job, then find a man." I didn't want to get tied down without accomplishing my goals ever again. I needed to get that done for me.

"I know. I know." Alice said. "Well from the way you said Sheryl was talking, I bet you'll get the job. It took them a couple of weeks to tell me so be prepared that it may be a wait. Also you can apply to some of the other hospitals in the area online. I just wanted you to do this one in person. I have a really good feeling about this Bells. Anyway, I have to get going. My breaks almost over. I'll call you later when my shift ends, okay?"

"Sure Allie. I'll talk to you then." I said.

Alice's feeling about things we not usually wrong so I hoped this one followed that same path. I knew I would love this place from way she talked about it and the doctor I met today. I just hoped they called soon. I wanted to start working!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I own nothing. This story is unbeta'd. I would just like to thank everyone for their story alerts, favorites and reviews. I'm not much of a writer but I wanted to try my hand in it. The support is so much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-<p>

It felt like I had waited for Sheryl to call me about the job forever! In all actuality it had only been about three weeks when she did get back to me. She told me I had been hired to work on the third floor which was the neurology floor. I would start out shadowing another nurse during my shift to get acquainted with the staff and hospital. After about a month and a half of that, I would be working on my own. I was so excited but also nervous. My first shift was in a week.

I called Alice immediately after I got off the phone with Sheryl.

"Hey Bells." She answered.

"I got it!" I said trying not to blow out her ear drum!

"Yay!" She replied with the same enthusiasm. "When do you start? Are you busy tonight? Let's go out for dinner and drinks."

"I start next week. I'm not busy tonight, when am I ever. And I would love to go out tonight." I said with a laugh. Since I applied at childrens all I had been doing was looking into schools and apply to other places in the area. I really wanted to move on with life and the sooner I became my own person, I could.

"Okay. Well look hot tonight. We'll be by to pick you up at 7!" Alice said as she hung up.

_We?_ I thought to myself. Whatever. I needed to go get ready. It was already 5:30 and seeing as I hadn't left the house today, I also didn't shower. For some reason getting ready always seemed to take two hours because of my fucking hair

- - -WoS- - -

Alice was right one time, as per usual. You could always count on that which was great and shitty at the same time. I had yet to put my make up on. I guess the bonus to that was, although we were going to be later to where ever we were going, Alice could do an awesome smokey for me!

Alice walked in to my apartment with a gorgeous blonde woman. She looked to be our age and about 5'8. She reminded me of someone with a classic look. Alice of course, when not in scrubs, was in designer clothes. Jaspers job afforded her the luxury of her obsession. I was always surprised that she had gone into nursing instead of fashion but she just really loved kids I guess.

Since I was running late, Alice was a little pissy with her introductions.

"Bella, This is Rosalie, my wedding planner. I invited her to Uncle Julio's with us. After we eat we're going out to that new club called Twilight." She said with an attitude.

"Chill Allie. I'm almost ready. I just need help with my make-up. You caught me short notice." I said. A smile appeared on her face that rivaled the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. I knew I was off the hook.

I turned to Rosalie to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I've heard so much about you from Alice. I'm glad you could come out with us tonight!" I said.

"Ditto Bella. I hope you don't mind but my husband, brother-in-law and a couple of their friends are going to be meeting us at the club." She replied with a smile.

"No I don't mind at all. Um…The kitchen is that way if you need anything, or you could join us. Alice is just gonna finish me up real quick and we can head out." With that Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. Rosalie followed along.

- - -WoS- - -

Twenty minutes later we were on our way to the restaurant. Because it was a Friday night and dinner time, this place was busy as hell! I didn't know if we would be able to get in before I starved. I was so hungry so while we waited, we went to the bar and grabbed drinks. Since it was me we were celebrating I decided to buy the girls each a margarita. It was delicious and definitely helped with the wait.

While we stood there, Rosalie and I started to get to know each other. Well as much as we could with the insane amount of noise. I was happy when it didn't take more than 45 minutes to get a table. This place had the best fajitas around. Alice and I had come here for lunch the first week after I moved here and it was an instant favorite.

Dinner was delicious. Alice headed to the bathroom before the check came and gave Rosalie and me some time to chat!

"So Rosalie, How long have you been wedding planning?" I asked.

"About three years. I started after I planned my wedding." She said. "I've loved it ever since. We had a terrible planner named Lauren. She was atrocious. We fired her about two months before our wedding and I just took over. I strive to never me like her. It's great motivation!" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that but I'm glad you got a career you love out of it." I said.

"Yeah and the Cullen's are so supportive. A lot of the nurses are engaged at the hospital. Esme is always giving my name out to them. It's nice. That's actually how Alice and I met each other." She replied.

"That's nice. So you and your husband have been married for three years then right? Sorry if I'm being nosy." I asked. Even though I felt weird asking so many questions, she waved her hand around signalling that it wasn't a big deal.

"Not at all. How will become friends if we don't get to know each other" She said grinning. "Yeah. Three years as of about three weeks ago. We went out together the first night and then Emmett's brother, Edward, took us to our favorite bar the next night. It was a fun little weekend."

"That does sound like fun." I replied. Just as we were finishing up talking, our check and Alice came.

"I've got this" I said.

"No you don't. I was taking you out bitch. Remember?" Alice answered and grabbed the check from my hands while giggling.

"Fine. I've got first round at the bar though, okay." I said as a statement more than a question.

- - -WoS- - -

I was glad that it only took us about ten minutes to get to the club. I was feeling a nice buzz and didn't want it to go away. I hadn't been to this place yet but Alice and Rose, as she told me to call her in the car, said it was the best place to be on a Friday night. As soon as we parked and got to the club I was curious as to how we were going to get in with such a long line.

"Oh don't worry about it." Alice said when I gave her a 'what the hell are we gonna do' look. "Jasper knows the owner. I guess they went to college together. We're on the list." She said smiling.

"Alice Brandon" Alice said to the bouncer. He let us in immediately. I gave Rose my credit card and told her what I wanted. She said she would go get the drinks. Alice and I went to try and find a table for all of us. Alice told me that she was going to call and see if Jasper was able to come out as soon as we found one.

Rose came back pretty fast. I was shocked she was able to get back so quickly.

"Oh. I've had to planned a couple of bachelor parties here for friends. I know all the bartenders." She said when I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Where did Alice go?" She asked.

"To call Jasper and see if he was going to be able to make it out tonight." I replied.

"Oh fun. Yeah, the guys should be here soon. I'm gonna go meet them at the bar as soon as they get here."

"Alright." I said with a smile.

Alice came back and we quickly needed a refill. I told the girls I had it and to just tell me when they wanted to drink. Rose wanted a cranberry and vodka while Alice wanted a margarita. No shocker there. Margaritas were always her choice of drink.

When I got to the bar I was able to place my order quick, which I was happy about. I noticed a group of guys and a chick standing together. One of them had this awesome sex hair that was a wonderful mix of reds and browns. I could have sworn I had seen it before but didn't know where, or maybe I was just being crazy. I also told myself that I didn't need another one nighter and no dating until I was officially working. This was just a celebration night.

I noticed Rose was on her way over. Alice must have been at the table to hold it. Rose walked up to the bigger guy in the group. He was about 6'4 and have this curly mess of dark brown hair. He greeted her with the biggest smile I had seen in a long time. When he did, he almost had a child-like look to him. Rose gave him a kiss and then turned to me.

"Bella. This is my husband Emmett, His brother Edward…." She kept on talking but I tuned her out because when she said Edwards name he turned around. I noticed his intense green eyes staring at me and could feel myself pale. I was so fucked!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one came out a little later. Real life beat the shit out of me today. I'm hoping to have an outtake and a regular chapter tomorrow but we'll see. Thanks for reading. I love your reviews! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing. This story is Unbeta'd. This is an Edward outtake from the night they met until the time that they see each other at the club.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five- Edward's POV<p>

I had taken Emmett and Rosalie out to their favorite bar, Eclipse, for their anniversary. We had a really good time. They had headed home around 11 because Emmett had to work the next day. I was getting ready to leave when I spotted her.

She was easily the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had this dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was sitting, so I couldn't tell how tall she was but she had one attribute I loved. She was curvy. It was a feature that was very attractive to me. When she turned her face I knew I needed to talk to her.

Her eyes captivated me. They were this really warm color of brown. I had never seen anything like them. The thing that really got me about her eyes though were the fact that I could see so much emotion just by looking at them.

Right now she was sad. I could see it. Well I don't know. It was a mixture really. She looked sad and hurt but she also looked pissed. Don't ask how a set of eyes could portray all that but they did very easily to me.

I walked over to the bar. I was happy to see there was a seat free to her left. I quickly took it. When she didn't immediately look over I said "Hey Beautiful, Can I buy you a drink?" I thought she was going to tell me to go fuck myself with the way she was looking at me but instead I got a "Sure. Why the hell not!" from her.

At first I was stunned. And then I asked that question I was dreading hearing an answer to because it could mean my quest for her number was over before it even started.

"So you're not here with anyone then? I'm shocked. By the way my name's Edward. Edward Cullen" I wanted to stick my hand out but I thought that might be a little weird considering the setting.

"Ha. Well I was but the asshole dumped me tonight." She said. "He said that after four years, he wanted to keep sampling the Chicago night life and I was tying him down." She laughed. "He also said something along the lines of me not being adventurous enough in the bed room. But fuck if he would know since he couldn't last long enough to find out!"

I was a little shocked at all that she had just said. 1- That dude was a fucking moron. 2- I now understood the emotions in her eyes. 3-She seemed like my type of girl with the mouth she had on her. I ordered myself a rum and coke and she said she just wanted a martini. I didn't know how people drank those things because they always made me feel like I could breathe fire after one swallow. We continued to talk for about three hours. And when I say we, I meant her. The girl was a real chit chat when she got going. I didn't mind a single bit though because the more she talked the more I got to know about her. It was how I learned that she was originally from Washington and had gone to college at her state university. She told me about her best friend and her love for helping others.

I had grabbed her hand while we were talking when she had said something about this guy trying to touch her inappropriately during clinicals once. She had tried to take fault in it but I told her that wasn't the case at all. I could tell in that moment what type of person she was.

She had tried to take blame for some asshole messing with her. You had to really fuck her up, like the dude who just dumped her, for her to even shit talk your ass. It was another quality I admired her for.

By the time last call came I was had a pretty nice buzz happening. I tried multiple times to get her a cab but she kept turning me down. I know it seems like such an asshole thing to do considering her break up but I wanted her and like I said I was buzzed. You know the whole impaired judgment thing. Or well that's what I kept telling myself. It was hard to turn her down. She was so fucking sexy and it wasn't like I intended it to just be a one night thing. I wanted to take her out for real.

My original plan was just to have her come back to my place and sleep the alcohol away. She was ecstatic when I told her my apartment was within walking distance from the bar. I had no qualms about walking either since my neighborhood was generally a safe one. I took her hand in mine as we walked. You know being the gentlemanly type I didn't want her to fall or something. Ha who was I kidding? I just really liked her hand in mine.

When I opened the security door to my apartment complex I let her in first. I led her to the elevator since I wasn't in the mood to walk about five flights of stairs. I could tell that she was staring at me. I wanted to laugh but I thought it would be rude.

Once we were in the elevator and I pressed the number 5, Bella made her move and I wasn't going to resist her. That first kiss was all need. It was need that I was ready and willing to give because if I was being honest with myself I needed her to. The kiss started to deepen as soon as the fucking elevator dinged to indicate we were on my floor, of course.

I grabbed her hand again and led her to my door. I was relieved that the key worked easily because all I wanted to do was get her inside. As soon as she and I were in, I closed the door. I turned around with the intention of starting where we left off. I was beat to the punch by the the beauty in front of me.

She had me up against the door with her mouth on mine in a matter of seconds. Her hands were all over my chest as we kissed. I slowed it down and then proceeded to kiss down her jaw and neck. I couldn't take it anymore and flipped our positions so her back was against the door and arms pinned above her head.

I had to make sure this was what she wanted before it went any farther and I couldn't stop. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this." I asked. I also didn't want her to regret me. I really did want to take her out.

She sighed at me with an eye roll and replied "Of course it is. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this!"

That was all I needed to know. My mouth crashed back onto hers as I felt myself become even more aroused by the goddess in front of me. She tugged her arms and I instantly let them go. I thought that maybe I had hurt her. I was about to pull away and ask until I felt where her hands where going. She started taking off her jeans and I followed suit without breaking our kiss.

I needed her right now. Fuck the bedroom. I bent my knees slightly and grabbed the back of each of her thighs with my hands so I could lift her pussy to my very excited Edward junior. She immediately wrapped her legs around me, effectively pulling me closer to her. My head rubbed against her cotton underwear that I wanted to rip off her. She let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard in my entire life.

I pushed her harder against the door. One hand was resting against the door for leverage while the other was pulling my dick out of my boxers. I couldn't wait to get in this woman. I knew if we kept messing around I wasn't going to last long.

As she pulled her underwear to the side I ran my head up and down her wet slit. Fuck I couldn't take it anymore! I put myself at her hot little hole.

"Fuck baby. You're so wet and hot." I said a little short of breath.

"You have no idea" she said with a barely audible tone.

I slowly pushed into her tight little pussy while never breaking eye contact with her. I held still for a moment before I began thrusting into her. She felt fucking incredible. I wasn't sure I ever remembered feeling a tighter vag.

"O-oh m-my g-god! Ugh. You feel fucking amazing!" She moaned in between thrusts.

"Oh so do you Bella." I panted.

You know how I said earlier that this woman's eyes gave away all her emotions. Well that included the sexual ones to I guess. I could see how close she was and how much she wanted to cum as they seemed to darken. "Play with yourself beautiful girl. I'm so close and want you to cum with me!" I said.

I could feel her hand on her clit ever time I thrust into her. I was so fucking sexy. I knew most woman didn't orgasm from purely intercourse so it was a huge turn on when she started playing with her sweet spot. I hoped I would get to play with it sometime to!

"Fuck!" She said "If I keep going I'm gonna cum!"

"Please cum for me gorgeous. Cum all over me!" I moaned. There was nothing hotter than hearing a woman talk about cumming. In response I started to speed up with my thrusting. I was so fucking close to losing it but I wanted to make sure she went first.

"Oh fuck. FUCK!" She cried out. "Oh. Oh. Green Eyes, I c-can't hold o-out anymore." I groaned as I felt her tighten on me. I couldn't hold back if my life depended on it! I let go.

"Oh God Bella. Yes!" I cried. "Fuck yes!" I had never had a more satisfying orgasm. As I came down from my gasm-high I rested my head in the crook of her neck. I slowly let her legs go and helped steady her so she wouldn't fall over.

The look on her face was perfect. It was something I would forever remember. The sadness and anger I had seen earlier were completely gone. As I went to take of the condom I realized I hadn't worn one. '_Fuck she's going to kill me!'_ I thought.

"Bella?" I said

"Hmmm?" was her reply.

"Uh, well I forgot to wear a condom. I'm so sorry. I swear I'm clean and I never do this. I haven't had sex in like three months and I've been tested since then. I, uh well if you want in the morning I can go get you the plan b pill. I mean I don't know if that's what you would want but if so I can." I rambled on.

She let out a giggle. "It's fine. I'm clean to and on the pill. No worries." She seemed so blissed out and with the pill tidbit I let out a relieved breath. I would love some small Edwards running around some day but not until my residency and fellowship where done. That would be a hard as fuck to deal with.

I led her to my room hoping for a round two before we passed out. I actually didn't even want to get off this time. I wanted this time to be all about her. Once she was in my bed I started kissing down her neck. I helped her lift her shirt over her head and removed that pesky bra that was blocking my view of her fantastic breast. I slowly kissed down her neck to her chest on to her hard nipple. She moaned loudly as I took it into my mouth and began to suck. My right hand made its way done her stomach to the top of her underwear.

Once I noticed those bad boys were still on I sat up and went to remove them. Bella made a face like I shot her dog because I stopped. I quickly got her panties removed and threw them somewhere behind me.

I resumed where I left off and was rewarded with Bella's hands grabbing my hair. She moaned as my fingers slid down to that beautiful opening. I slowly inserted two fingers into her. Her body immediately pushed into my finger thrusts.

"Oh baby. Fuck, please don't stop. Please." She moaned. This girl had the art of moaning down pat. I didn't think another moan could sound as erotic. She began moaning more frequently so I sped my fingers up. I also moved my thumb so it was circling over her sensitive clit. As soon as I began doing that she was a goner. Her pussy clamped down on my fingers as her orgasm came crashing down. She let go of my hair. I let her nipple go and looked up at her.

She had this huge shit eating grin on her face. It was dazzling.

"I'm gonna go get a wash cloth so you can clean up." I said.

"Okay but hurry back!" She replied.

I went into the bathroom because I had to pee like a fucking race horse. Once I was done and had cleaned myself off, I grabbed a warm washcloth for Bella. When I got back into the bedroom she was snoring away. It was so cute. Since she was still in the same position, I decided to just wipe her off really quick and join her in sleep. She barely stirred as I did. I threw the washcloth in my hamper and quickly snuggled into bed. I pulled Bella into my chest and covered us up. Sleep took over almost instantly.

- - - WoS- - -

I woke up with a jolt. I looked over at my clock to see that it was 8 o'clock. I wasn't used to sleeping this late. My bed was cold and Bella was nowhere to be found. My apartment wasn't big by any means. I had hoped that she had at least left her number_. 'Maybe she had to go because she had appointment' _the optimistic part of me thought. I searched the most likely places and didn't see anything. It was like I had imagined the whole think. As it became later in the day I started thinking that maybe I had. Well that was until I was getting my laundry ready and I found her underwear.

I guess that answered that question.

- - - WoS- - -

When the evening rolled around I called Emmett to see if he wanted to grab dinner. Rose had said the night before that she was going to be out late tonight because she was helping on of her brides with wedding decorations. I also called him because I needed someone to talk to.

"Eddie my man. What's up?" Emmett answered when I called.

"Gross. Don't call me Eddie. And nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner with me." I said.

"Hell yes. Rosie is out. Let's go to Superdawg." He answered sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay. I'll come pick you up. I'm on my way now. Bye" I said and hung up.

It took me a little longer than expected to get there but I did. I texted Emmett when I pulled up front. I didn't really feel like going to his door and getting dragged in for some reason or another. He came out pretty quickly had got in the passenger seat and we headed out.

"You look whooped dude. I thought you were leaving after your drink last night." He said

"Well I intended to but I met this girl." I replied.

"Oooooooo" He said while making a kissy face. He really was a 12 year old boy at heart. "So did you get her digits?"

"Nope. She came back to my apartment. We had the most amazing night and she was gone this morning. All I know is that her name is Bella and she's gorgeous and from what she told me last night, amazing." I sighed. I was so disappointed and hurt when she was gone without a trace this morning. Well without a trace, minus her boy shorts.

"Man, I'm sorry. That's a shitty thing to do on her part." He said. He could see the hurt on my face I'm sure. Emmett and I had always been very close and able to read each other. "Maybe she was just really embarrassed. I don't think many people who do the whole 'sleep together the first night' thing make a relationship out of it."

After that I just sat there in silence as we drove. I hadn't thought about that. I should have stopped her last night and just let her sleep on my couch. Maybe she wouldn't have left this morning without a good-bye.

After eating our hot dogs from Superdawg, which were fucking delicious, I took Emmett back home. I was ready to call it a night even though it was only 9. I just wanted today to be over.

- - - WoS- - -

The next two Friday nights I went back to Eclipse hoping that I would see my brunette beauty. Of course she never showed. I was really disappointed. Emmett knew I kept going back and finally on the third Friday convinced me to come out with him, Ben, Ben's wife Angela, Mike and Eric. I figured after two weeks she wasn't coming back. Emmett was right she didn't want to be found.

I had to stop worrying about it anyway. I started my rotation residency at Childrens in about two weeks and I needed to get my head in the game. Emmett told me we would be meeting Rose at the club with one of her clients and bridesmaid. I guess she and her client had become really good friends. Rose told me her bride actually worked at Childrens to so it would be nice to meet someone I could potentially be working with.

We got to the club around 9:30. It was busy but Emmett knew the bouncer and we were all in fast. I loved not having to wait in line. We headed straight for the bar as Em texted Rose to let her know that we were here. I ordered myself a scotch on the rocks. It burned going down but tonight I just wanted to drink and have a good time.

This club had been the "it" place lately so maybe I could find a chick and get a number. I had never really had a problem with getting girls. They all loved my eyes and the way my hair stuck out all over the place.

Rose walked up to Emmett and gave him a kiss. She greeted all of us before she introduced a girl who was standing behind me I guess.

"Bella, This is my husband Emmett, His brother Edward..." I stopped listening as I turned around to greet the woman behind me. My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open. My gorgeous brunette was really here in front of me. Thank you Emmett for making me come!

I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Superdawg and Uncle Julio's Hacienda are real place in Chicago. They really are delicious. If you're ever in the city I suggest trying them out! I'm hoping to have another regular chapter up later tonight! Thanks again for reading. I enjoy reading your reviews and guesses. Also I think I got all the mistakes. I was drunk on sleep deprivation as I wrote this so there may still be some small typos. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing. This story is Unbeta'd. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-<p>

"Bella?" I heard a voice call.

"Bella!"I knew it was Rose. Oh right, I'm in a club full of people. I shook my head and looked at her with a smile. I would deal with my shock of the sex god later.

"Sorry. I just spaced there for a second." I stuck my hand out towards Emmett and he took it. Rose gave me a look but seemed to waved it off.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said with a genuine smile. I pretended like I hadn't heard any of the other names. Hopefully green eyes, I mean Edward, would go along with it and we could talk later. He looked so happy to see me. I wish I could say the same. Most guys don't want to continue with a girl who gives it up on the first night. Why would he be any different!

"Hi….Um shoot. I'm so bad with names. What was it again?" I asked as I gave him my hand.

He gave me a strange look before finally catching on. "Hi Bella. It's Edward. Edward Cullen."

This happened with all of them, well minus the look because they just seemed to think I was spacey. Edward had this perpetual grin on his fucking face that I wanted to smack him for. That wasn't normal behavior.

After the introductions were done, my drinks came. I handed Rose hers and headed to the table to give Alice hers without another word.

Once I was at the table Alice could tell something was wrong. As she was about to ask me what presumably, Rosalie and company arrived at the booth. Alice moved a little left so there was enough space for when Jasper arrived and I was next to her. Just as I thought Rose was going to come and sit next to me, Edward beat her to it.

I knew my face went red. I was so screwed. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night. Rose and Emmett got in next followed by Ben and Angela. Mike and Eric had to grab chairs because there wasn't enough room.

Alice kept looking at me weird. Once everyone was situated Rose introduced Alice to everyone as I sat, downing my drink. I was done before I knew it and was about to get up for another when the mike guy said "Oh Bella, I got it. Don't worry. What can I get you?" Then the fucker winked at me. I had to try to control my urge to vomit.

"Um…Thanks. I'll have a shot of tequila and cranberry and vodka please." I answered with a smile. Alice gave me a 'what the fuck' look and pulled my ear to her.

"Are you trying to get black out drunk? Slow down a little" She said with a hiss.

I sat back up. No one, except Edward, seemed to notice our exchange. That was probably because he had a fucking hawk eye on me.

"So Edward, your mom has told me so much about you. Are you excited to be starting your residency at Childrens?" Alice asked trying to make conversation.

And that's what did it. That little tidbit of information was what sent me over the edge. I had a little stomach ache beforehand but that was what made me lose my shit and puke all over the table.

Rose went and got someone to clean up the table. Alice helped me to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Are you okay?" She said as she grabbed paper towels and helped me out of my shirt. I went to the sink to wash my mouth out and splash some water on my face. Was I okay? Right now I was seriously reconsidering taking that job at the hospital. I was also pretty sure that I was going to puke again. My stomach kept bubbling. Goddamn fajitas. Before I could answer, I was running towards a stall and my entire dinner was making a reappearance.

Once I felt like nothing else was going to come up, I went out towards Alice. "I think those Fajitas were bad." I said to Allie as she cleaned my shirt.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Yeah much better. Thanks for cleaning that for me." I replied.

"No big deal. So care to tell me why you were acting weird before the vomit induced exit?"

"Uh….well remember how you picked me up a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Um, well, random bar guy was Edward." Alice's mouth just hung open for a second before she caught herself.

"So green eyes is Edwards Cullen? Interesting." She tried to say it with disinterest but I could tell she wanted to ask me a million questions. Over the last couple of weeks I told her the sex was awesome and I called him green eyes. She didn't know anything else though since I was trying to forget it. Forgetting it was never going to happen though especially if we kept hanging out with Rosalie and/or if I took the job.

"Here." Alice said as she handed me my shirt back.

"Thanks.I'm going to apologize to everyone and get a cab home. I don't really feel like being out right now."

"Don't be silly. You have nothing to apologize for. Shit happens. Do you want me to come with you to your place?"

"No. Stay. Have fun. I'm just going to go. Can you just tell everyone I said bye please. I'll text you when I get home so you know I made it, okay?"

"Sure Bells." She said as she gave me a hug. She walked out as I was putting my shirt on.

When I walked out I was met by green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm better now. I'm pretty sure I have food poisoning from dinner." I said

"Oh um well I was hoping that we could talk. I mean you left before we could before." He said nervously. If it wasn't so fucked up I would have laughed. Of course the one time I have a one night stand and totally ditch out on him, I meet him again and we're going to be coworkers. Of fucking course!

"There isn't really much to talk about. Um, I had a really nice time and I was just in a shitty place. I'm not normally like that. I, actually, that was the first time it's ever happened. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I should have at least said bye." I guess I had word vomit as well because none of that was supposed to come out of my mouth.

"Oh" He said sounding deflated. "Um, okay. Well besides asking if you were alright, I was coming to see if I could get your, uh, number. See if we could hang out sometime but I could understand why you wouldn't-"

I cut him off. "Uh. Yeah. I guess that would be okay. Here's my phone. Do you want to give me yours and I'll put mine in?"

"That's perfect." He said as that sexy as smile returned to his face. Damn I wanted him again. _No Bella. No more sex with randoms._ I said to myself. My vagina on the other hand wanted to slap me silly and remind me that since I was getting his number and we had already fucked it wasn't random. Eh, it didn't matter anyway. Vomiting all over a table wasn't exactly a turn on I was sure.

"So can I walk you back to the table?" He said handing me back my phone.

"I was actually going to go home. I'm not feeling the greatest and think I should just go to bed."

"Oh. Okay" he replied as his smile faltered momentarily.

"Well I was thinking of heading home to." I was about to call his ass out on that statement when he continued. "Truth be told I had a little backsplash from earlier. I wasn't going to say anything but I should probably go home. Also it would me feel better knowing you got home okay, especially if you're sick. Want to share a cab?" He asked.

Oh my fucking god. I was so embarrassed. I puked on mcsexy face. Eff my effing life. Well at least it could be a funny story to tell our coworkers sometime. 'Oh yeah. Once I puked on Doctor Cullen. It was hilarious.' NOT!

I'm sure my face resembled the color of Elmo's fur. "Sure. It's the least I could do." I answered while I stared down at my feet.

"Okay. Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and we headed for the door. Have I mentioned how much I like the whole hand holding thing. No? Well I love it. _Shit. No falling for the sex god. It's not part of the plan swan._

Edward hailed us a cab pretty fast. I was glad it wasn't winter because from what I had heard they were pretty fucking brutal. I gave the cab driver my address. I could immediately tell that we were going in the opposite direction I remember coming from his house. I laughed internally at that.

About 20 minutes and a couple near death experience later we pulled up to my apartment complex. I should really buy a car because I hated being in cabs but parking was so annoying.

"Well. This is my stop." I said. God, could I be anymore lame? "Erm, Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?" He said.

"Wanna come up and hang out?" I asked before I pussied out.

"Sure" he said.

God I'm a whore!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatcha think?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I own nothing. This story is unbeta'd. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Seeing as this is my first story, I thought it would probably blow and no one would read it. I'm glad to have you guys prove me wrong. You rock! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven-<p>

Edward was ever the gentleman and paid the cabbie. After that was settled, we headed up towards my apartment. I was glad that I had a ground level apartment so I didn't have to wait long to clean up. As soon as I got him settled, I was going to wash the gross away.

I closed and locked the door.

"Do mind if we just chill and watch a movie. Maybe I could get to know you a little better." I knew I sounded timid when it came out of my mouth but I really did want to be able to be friends. Maybe we could have to extracurricular benefits as well, until I found mister right anyway. At first I was just going to try and avoid him but the look on his face when I told him not to worry about that night was crushing. If I hadn't oozing sex appeal from the puking episode I would have attacked the shit out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I would love that. Although, I already know quite a bit about you Bella." He had that smile that could light up the world if it ever went dark. Fuck. Of course I had to be a sickling tonight.

And then I killed the mood. "So, which parts of your clothes did I puke on? Was it just the shirt or both?" I asked.

"Uh, well, you didn't" He said. Huh? I gave him a quizzical look.

"But you said you had backsplash or whatever. I was gonna wash your clothes for you."

"Erm…Well I knew you wouldn't let me leave if you thought I was trying to make sure you got home safe so I may or may not have fibbed a little." He looked down at his hands while playing with the hem of his shirt as he said it. Green eyes had quite a blush as well. Damn he was attractive. How was he single? Wait was he single?

I couldn't help but laugh at his semi ashamed look. "It's alright. And you're right I wouldn't have let you in my cab." I smirked at him as I started walking down the hall and taking off my shirt. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way.

"Oh the remote is on the coffee table and the kitchen is to your left. Help yourself. I'm going to take a quick shower" I called from the bathroom door.

- - -WoS- - -

I'm not sure I had ever taken such a fast shower. What can I say, green eyes inspired me to hurry my ass. I brushed my teeth, because ew puke breath, and got dressed. I wanted to get back out to the living room so I could get to know Edward better. I was a chatty bitch when I was drunk and I'm sure that night was no exception, especially with the way he said _'I already know quite a bit about you Bella'_. If he wasn't so hot that may have been a little creepy.

God, I can't even remember what I had told him. I knew I told him a lot of shit about myself but I wasn't sure what exactly. I guess he could fill me in. I hope I didn't blab anything too embarrassing like the time I broke my wrist while I was getting off. Yeah, I was that skilled with my clumsiness. Although the only person who knew that I broke it while do at that was Alice. I hoped I hadn't blabbed that.

I walked out into the living room to find the tv on one of the HBO channels and green eyes nowhere. Then I heard noise coming from my kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got to the door way.

"Well I was seeing if you had any 7-up and maybe some chicken noodle soup for your stomach. Emmett told me we were meeting you after dinner so I assumed you might be a little hungry now. And then I got hungry and went looking for sweets." He said shyly with a small smile.

Could this boy be any more cute? Boy, pfft, he was allll man! I'm such a weirdo.

I laughed. "It's fine. My goodie cabinet is over to your right. I'm not really hungry though. But thank you Doctor Cullen." I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and went back out into the living room to find something to watch. Edward headed out soon after with a bag of Oreos and a glass of milk.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Well probably something we've both seen so we don't have to pay attention if we don't want." He grinned.

"Have you seen avatar?"

"Yup. Do you have it?"

"Yeah. I'll go put it in"

It took me a couple of minutes to find it. I had yet to pull all my DVD's from the box they had been packed in. I only grabbed my chick flick essentials such as Sweet Home Alabama. I could watch that shit on repeat for eternity and not get sick of it.

Once I found it, I grabbed a blanket from my linen closet. I put the dvd in and settled my ass down on the couch.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he said with his mouth full.

I couldn't help but giggle. He was an adorable motherfucker.

"Did I blab anything too embarrassing during our, um time together?" I asked.

"No. You just told me about you; about your wanting to be a nurse. Basic stuff really."

"Oh well that's good. So since you know all about me, why don't you tell me about you. What made you want to become a doctor?"

"Well my parents are doctors. I mean I know that sounds so cliché but its true. Well that and uh, I had a friend named Alec when I was about ten. He had cancer. He ended up passing away not too long after diagnosis. From then on I wanted to be a pediatric oncologist. I want to try and help kids so they can live." He said in such a said tone. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Edward. I bet he would have been so proud of you." I said as I gave him a smile.

"Thanks." He answered smiling back.

It was a little awkward for a couple minutes because I didn't really know what to say. I just sat there holding his hand.

"So have you been looking into the nursing out here? There are a lot of great hospitals." He said breaking through the silence.

"Yeah. Uh actually that's why we were out tonight. I just got a job at children's on the neurology floor for nights starting next week. I actually have a physical and TB test scheduled for tomorrow at noon."

"Oh well that's good. Are you excited about starting?" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I applied the Monday after we…" I trailed off while waving my hand in between us.

"Oh." He said with a nervous laugh. "Well that's good. I'm glad you got it. Why did you want to work there?"

"I like kids. Well usually. Plus the helping people thing goes tenfold for kids. When I was younger I was very proned to getting hurt. I was at the hospital all the time. Since we lived in a small town the staff knew me well. There was one nurse in particular; her name was Sue. She was always extra nice to me."

"Oh well that makes sense." He said.

I smiled and nodded. Again it went quite but this time it wasn't awkward. We just sat and watched the movie together.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I laid against him.

- - - WoS- - -

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke the next morning in my bed. I looked around and Edward wasn't there. I was being silly. Of course he wasn't. We aren't dating or anything. Just friends. Friends don't generally sleep in each other's beds. Duh Bella, get some fucking sense.

I went pee and then walked to the kitchen since I felt like I had my appetite back. On the counter was a box from Dunkin Donuts and a note.

_Bella-_

_I slept on you couch because I didn't want to leave you deadbolt unlocked. I hope you don't mind. I had a really nice time hanging out last night. I hope we can do it again soon. I had to get going because I had an appointment at 9. I grabbed you breakfast before I left but I didn't know what you liked so I got a little of everything. I'll call you later._

_Edward_

Fucking swoon. I opened the box and pulled out a chocolate chip muffin. God I loved chocolate. It was almost as good as sex. Almost. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 10. I must have been more tired than I thought. I finished my muffin and headed towards my bedroom to grab some clothes for a shower. I also may or may not have stashed Edwards note in my dresser. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- No Cliffie this time. Aren't you proud! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. This story is un-beta'd. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm going to start updating twice a week. I will update tomorrow as well than then not again for a few days. =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight-<p>

My shower was fan-freaking-tastic. I loved being clean. I know that's a little weird considering the whole nursing career path and all but what can I say. Once I was done I went and grabbed some clothes. Since I needed to go to the grocery store down the block, I figured I wouldn't dress in rags today. I squeezed my ass into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute sleeveless shirt.

After getting dressed I saw that I had about 20 minutes to kill before I needed to head out for the day. I grabbed my ipod and started looking for some new songs. I bought a couple from Jessie J and Adele but nothing else really stood out to me today.

I grabbed my purse and went outside to call a cab. I was getting better and better at this the longer I lived here. Twenty minutes later I finally arrived at the clinic. I hated traffic with every fiber of my being. It made my cab ride all that much more expensive. It also made me late a lot of the time.

There had been a couple times when I went to meet Alice that I was late because I figured "oh five miles away, I can get a cab 10 minutes before I need to arrive". Yeah that wasn't the case and Alice chewed my ass out!

At least I was on time for my appointment. It wasn't like doctors didn't always run late right?

I walked into the door and found the receptionist's desk easily. I informed her that I had an appointment with Dr. James and she handed me a clipboard with some papers to fill out. Once I was finished with them I sat quietly looking through my phone. Waiting was the worst part of everything.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a nurse call. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Just Bella please."

She gave me a warm smile. "Alright. I'm Jennifer. Bella, I need you to pee in this cup. Set it in the little box when you're finished. I will meet you in exam room two once you're done." She said as she led me to a bathroom.

I always hated having to get physicals. Soon I would have to go for my "Woman's" visit which was completely dreaded. Until then I was hoping could give me a refill. I had run out a couple of weeks ago and needed some more since I had moved out of state.

After I was finished pissing in a cup I went to exam room two. I knew I was going have all the fun stuff happen like weight and blood pressure.

Once Jennifer was done she gave me a gown to change into. I sat in the exam room until I heard a knock at the door. In strolled a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was about an inch shorter than I was.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Doctor James. It's nice to meet you." She said as she gave me her hand to shake.

"It's just Bella and it's nice to meet you as well." I said with a smile.

"Well Bella, it says here that you need a refill on your birth control script, a physical and PPD skin test. Is that correct?"

"Yup. That about covers it." I said

"Okay well the nurse is doing your urine test now. While we're waiting for that, I'm going to do your physical."

With that she checked my ears, nose, and throat. She also listened to my heart and looked at my skin for any moles that looked suspicious. When she was finished she told me she was stepping out of the room to look at my urine test. She said to get dressed as she was going to have some blood drawn.

Getting dressed was quick and easy as always. As soon as I pulled my shirt back over my head, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come In." I called.

walked through the door with a look on her face. I mean do doctors ever really have a happy look when they come to talk to patients? Not the ones I had had experience with but she defiantly looked different from when she walked out of the room.

"Bella, have you been sexually active since running out of birth control? Have you used back up protection?" She asked.

I immediately thought back to my night with Edward. He used a condom though right? I mean we weren't that stupid that night. I remember him saying something about being clean. Holy fuck we didn't us a condom. There would be no other reason so say that if he had. God damn it. Had he lied? Or maybe thought he was clean and wasn't. I swear to god if this mother fucker gave me a STD I was gonna bitch slap his ass. God how could I have been so stupid. How did I not make him use a condom? Was I really that drunk?

"Bella?" Doctor James asked pulling me out of my inner monologue.

"Yes. One night. Um, about 3 weeks ago." I said looking down at my feet. I was so ashamed of myself. I had always been a stickler about protection and now I had something. Hopefully it was an easy one to cure. "So what do I have?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I have a venereal disease right? That's why you're asking about my birth control habits."

She gave a small laugh. "You don't have and STD Bella." She gave me a sympathetic look as I let go of the breath I must have been holding in.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to renew your prescription for you though."

"Why not?" I asked almost panicked. I needed birth control if I planned on being in a relationship. Or even a "benefits" relationship because apparently Edward and I weren't smart as it was.

"Bella your urine test came back positive. You're pregnant." With those two last words my world felt like it came to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nada. This story is un-beta'd. I suck at updating. We had a really busy week so for now I'm gonna go with once or twice a week and see if I can keep up. I already have the next chapter done so if I pop another out today or tomorrow you'll get that one Wednesday. I tried a million times(okay not really) to upload last night but anytime I went to doc manager, it logged me out. So instead I went to bed! **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I** am in the process of messaging every one who has back. Thank guys! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

I mean that can't be right, right? I can't be pregnant. I can't be a mother. I'm not ready for that shit yet. I love taking care of kids but it's nice when I get to leave at the end of the day. Remember my list. I had a list and I can't be pregnant because I'm not even dating anyone.

God! What was Edward going to think of me? He is sure to be furious. How could I have forgotten about my birth control pills running out. I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought when I drank. Would he want to keep it? Did I want to keep it? FUCK!

"Bella? Are you going to be alright?" Dr. James asked.

"Oh. Uh…Yeah." I felt like this had to be a bad dream. " Um….do you have any references for a midwives or OB's in the area? I don't really know any, ya know."

"Yes. Of course I do Bella. Did you still want to do the PDD test today? Or you could come back in a day or two after you process. I can tell by your facial expression that this pregnancy wasn't planned so I understand if you need some time." Dr. James replied.

"Um, Yeah. Okay that would be better. Can I just get the references when I come back in?" I asked.

"Sure. That would be fine. I will tell the receptionist that I want to see you in two days. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Dr. James. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Bella. I'll see you in two days." She said as she walked out the door.

-WoS-

I must have been in shock because before I even realized what was happening I was back at my apartment. I couldn't comprehend how much I had just royally fucked my life over. Sure kids aren't the end of the world but I didn't want them yet. Was I even responsible enough to be a parent if I got knocked up because I forgot I didn't take my birth control?

What was I going to tell Edward? I went to the kitchen to grab some ice cream and sit on my couch. I figured ice cream usually cured all problems. Although I doubted it would fix this shit storm.

I also grabbed my phone so I could call Alice. I needed to talk to someone other than my own brain because I didn't think that was too healthy. When I finally hit the call button on my phone, it just rang. Alice's voicemail picked up about six rings later.

"Hi Allie. Um I really need to talk to you. I'm guessing you're probably at work or something. I don't know. Could you just call me or come over when you can. Alright…Well bye."

Well fuck. I desperately needed someone to chat with or else I might go nuts. Calling mom or dad was out of the question. One would think at I would call Edward but until I decided if I was going to move forward with this pregnancy I was going to avoid him.

I decided to call my only other best friend, Jake. He was usually pretty insightful. And he shouldn't be too busy right now. Once I called I wanted to hang up but I knew he would just keep calling back if I did so that would be pointless.

"Hey Bells!" He answered.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Just started dating this new guy so we'll see how that goes. How are you pretty girl?"

"I'm not so good." I said with a sigh. "I really needed someone to talk to and you're the only person who can handle it besides Alice."

"Okay Bells. Well hit me with it."

"I'm pregnant Jake. I don't know what to do. Do I keep it? Do I tell the dad? What do I do? How did I let this happen. What is wrong with me!" By the end of this word vomit I was bawling my eyes out. I didn't think it would hit me emotionally but I guess I was wrong.

"Calm down Bella. Lets take one question at a time." Jake replied. "The dad is Tyler right?"

I dawned on me that I hadn't talked to Jake in a lot longer than I thought. "Um…No. We broke up about five weeks ago and I sort of had a one nighter the night it happened." Admitting that that one night had been the whole reason my world was currently upside down was really hard. I knew Jake must have been shocked judging by his silence. I mean I had only been with three men in my entire life. It wasn't like I was having one night stands often, well ever really I guess.

"Are you still there Jake?" I asked

"Yeah Bella. I was just trying to process honey. I'm sorry. Okay well do you know the guy you were with? Did you get a name or number or anything?"

"Um…yeah. We were just hanging out last night."

"Okay well what do you want Bells?" Jake asked. "Can you see yourself having an abortion? Or giving the baby up for adoption once you have it?"

I sat there for a couple minutes silently. I didn't think I could go through with an abortion. Don't get me wrong, I'm a pro-choice kind of woman but I didn't think I could go through with it. And adoption, Could I go through 9, well more like 8 now, months of pregnancy and give up the baby. I never thought that I would be in this predicament but I really only had myself to blame.

I knew then that I would be keeping this baby. I would offer Edward an out though. If he wanted to stick around then awesome and if not I understood. Sure we should have used a condom as well but I was the one who forgot I ran out of my pills. He shouldn't be saddled with the responsibility if he didn't want it.

"I'm keeping it Jake. I'm going to keep the baby. But don't say anything to Charlie. I wanted to fly back soon anyway to visit. I miss you guys." I finally replied.

"No problem Bells. And I hope you know that I support whatever you choose."

"I know. And thank you for allowing me to talk it through. Alice was at work and I figured I should tell Edward in person."

"Edward?"

"Oh um…the baby's dad."

"Oh. Okay. Well babe, I have to get back to work. But seriously if you need anything call me alright?"

"I will Jake. Thank you again. Bye!"

"Bye Bells"

With that I hung up. Now that I knew what I was going to do about the little one in my belly, I decided to call Edward and ask him over.

Unfortunately he didn't answer and I got his voice mail.

"Hi. You've reached Edward. I can't take your call so leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

God. Even his voice mail, though plain, sounded sexy. Ahh! Bella knock it off and leave a fucking message!

"Hi Edward. It's me. Um, I was curious if you could come over. I needed to talk to you. Oh duh. It's Bella. I totally said me like you would know. Shit now this is long. Ugh. Anyway just could you call me and come over? Sorry I'm a fucking moron who can't leave a proper message. Okay Talk to you later. Bye!"

Great, I'm sure he'll be thrilled that I plan on raising his kid.

* * *

><p>So What did you think? Let me know!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I know it's been months. I suck at the whole updating in a timely manner thing. I'm working on it. I promise this length of time won't happen again. **

**I own nothing but this plot. This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten-<p>

After I called Edward, I decided to take a nap. The day had been pretty hard on me emotionally and I needed some sleep. When my head hit the pillow, I felt like I hadn't slept in years. Obviously that wasn't the case but you know how it goes with pregnancy. I mean I knew the gist of how everything worked. I was a nurse after all and we had to learn OB and peds information in clinicals and classes.

Even though I was dead with tired, my mind was running a million miles a minute. What would Edward say when I told him? I know I'll get it if he wanted to leave but part of me hoped he would stick around. What was I going to do about my job? I was supposed to start this week. I doubt they had maternity leave so what was I going to do when the baby came? Family Medical Leave Act would be applied yet since I would only be there for eight months. What was Charlie going to think? Would he disown me? He's a stellar dad but you never know how small town folks would act about this shit. Although it wasn't like I was 16 and pregnant living in his house so maybe he wouldn't be too hard on me.

Thank god for my mother and the money she gave me. I mean her deposit was in the seven figure range. I guess wealthy wasn't how I should describe Phil. Filthy Rich is more like it. I was shocked when they tied the knot and mom came to town. I was more shocked that she found someone who could deal with her "special" qualities. But none the less I was really grateful for the money. It had helped tremendously with moving here and not having to get a job right away. I guess I should put some aside for the bean and college.

**- - - WoS- - -**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was rolling over and seeing that my clock read 4:30pm. I grabbed my phone to see if I had any missed calls. I had three text messages and two voicemails. I checked my text messages first since they required the least amount of effort. Man I was fucking lazy.

**Allie Bear: Hey Bells I tried calling. Is everything alright? [Sent at 2:00pm]**

**Allie Bear: Bella where are you? It's been like two hours. Please call me. [Sent at 3:15pm]**

**Allie Bear: That's it! I'm coming over with my spare key! [Sent at 4:16pm]**

I loved Allie but fuck could she be over protective sometimes. Although I guess with the "we need to talk" voicemail I shouldn't have expected any less from her.

Next I chose to call my voicemail.

One message was from Alice. I immediately hit 7. I knew she was on her way over so it wasn't like I wouldn't get to talk to her soon. The next one was from 312-555-9473.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward" At least he remember to tell people who he was when he called I thought. "I saw you called and want to call you back but you seem to be busy. Um… Well give me a call. I'm free tonight if you want to hang out. Alright well talk to you soon. Bye."

Awww….He was so freaking cute. I pressed 9 and saved the message. But I wouldn't tell him that I saved it because that would seem slightly crazy. I looked at the clock and realized I only had about 5 minutes until Alice would be busting through my door so I just texted Edward really quick.

**Hey. Can you come over at about 8 tonight? I'll order pizza and we can talk.—Bella**

He replied almost instantly, which of course made me giddy like a fucking ten year old with a crush. God I hoped he didn't walk.

**Sure. I'll see you then and pizza is on me! =] -Edward**

Who was I to argue if Edward wanted to pay for pizza? After I read his message, I got up to go pee. Man it felt like all I did was pee today. Thankfully I knew the cause because if I didn't it would be highly annoying.

**- - - WoS- - -**

Pretty much as soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Alice yelling by the door that she was coming in.

"Bella…Are you here?"

"Yeah Allie. I was taking a nap when you called and texted me." I said while walking out to the living room. I could see the worry leave her face.

"Well I mean you went home with that Edward guy. I just wanted to make sure he didn't kill or maim you after your phone call."

"No. Not at all. In fact, I fell asleep on his shoulder last night and woke up in my bed with donuts and muffins waiting for me in the kitchen this morning." I said with a huge grin. My grin fell after I remembered why I called her in the first place though.

"Allie did you come alone?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She replied with questioning eyes. "Jazzy had to work. Why?"

"Well I called for a reason. I need to talk to you and I would prefer to do it alone. But we only have a couple hours because Edward's coming over at 8 tonight." I said.

"Oh, Okay." She answered with a smile.

"Do you want anything to drink before we talk?" I asked.

"No. I'm good." She said heading towards my couch.

I followed her silently and sat on the love seat with my legs crossed. I grabbed the throw blanket I had over the back and covered up. I was a little chilly for some reason.

"Sooo…." Allie said.

"So, um I went to the doctor today ya know for my physical and tb test before I started work next week." I said. Alice nodded at me to continue.

"Anyway, I needed a refill on my birth control to because I ran out a few weeks ago. Well you know they always take urine samples and uh mine came out positive…" I rushed out.

"Positive for what Bella?" Alice asked.

"Pregnancy" If it wasn't so serious, I would have been cracking up at the range of emotion that washed over Alice's face. First she looked confused which turned to shock and then she looked pissed and sad all at the same time.

"Is it Tyler's?" She asked in an angry tone. "I mean I thought you said you hadn't had sex with him in months so how are you pregnant. Did you have a good-bye fuck and not tell me?"

I loved Alice but her talking to me like I was a child was NOT going to fly.

"Actually Alice, remember when you picked me up at starbucks, oh I don't know, five weeks ago? Well that's what happened. Apparently we didn't use a mother fucking condom and here I am knocked the fuck up. But if you could get off your high horse that be fan-fucking-tastic!" I yelled.

That shocked look was back by the time I was done with my rant.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I'm happy for you if you are. I'm just shocked I guess. I mean of course thinking it was Tyler's and forgetting about the Edward fling. I'm really sorry. Are you happy?" She asked.

I calmed down almost instantly. I guess I understood. I would probably cry if Alice was pregnant with a douche bags child as well.

"I'm coming around. I talked to Jake earlier and he helped me decide what I wanted to do. I'll probably head back to Forks soon to talk to Charlie. And like I said Edward's coming over tonight so I'll tell him then."

"Yeah. Well then like I said, I'm happy for you. How do you think Edward will react?"

"I'm not sure. We've hung out once without fucking so who knows. I don't really know anything about him other than he's a resident, his mom is Esme Cullen who works at our hospital and his sister in law is your wedding planner. But I'm going to give him a chance for an out. I mean I'm choosing to keep it so he should have a choice not to so we'll see."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I want him to stick around but only because every kid deserves a shot at both parents. But if he doesn't want to try ya know. I get it. Maybe he wants his trophy wife, 2.5 kids and a house with a white picket fence, I would understand." As cool as I was trying to play it off, I was worried at how he would feel but I did mean it when I said I hoped he would stick it out. It was always hard just having one parent to rely on.

"Well, you'll call me after he leaves tonight right?" She asked.

'Of Course Allie." I said with a smile.

After that the conversations was easy and without much tension. Before we knew it, it was 7:15.

"Well I'm going to get going." Alice said as she stood up. She gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything and I'll be right over."

"I will Alice. Thank you. And I'm sorry for exploding on you. I don't really know where that came from." I said with a shy smile.

"It's fine Bella. I was out of line. I just love you sweetie and was worried. But I shouldn't have acted like that towards you. I'm sorry." She answered.

"Okay no more or I might cry." I said with a laugh.

"Damn pregnancy hormones getting to you already?" She replied with a wink. Alice knew I was a little over emotional at all times. Pregnancy had nothing to do with it.

With one last promise to call her after Edward left, she was gone. Now all that was left to do was fix the mess that my nap made of my hair and wait.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Green Eyes will react? Until next time!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Own nothing. Not Beta'd**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven-<p>

I was just getting more comfortable when I heard the buzzer at the front of my apartment go off at 8:05. I looked in my full length mirror before I left my room and headed to the intercom.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Uh..Edward" he said loudly as if his mouth was really close to the intercom down the hall. I pressed the button to buzz him in and opened the front door. Edward, who looked amazing in a pair of dark washed jeans and a white tee shirt, came strolling up to my open door with his beautiful smile.

If this pregnancy is viable, I hope the baby gets his smile because it is fucking stunning I thought to myself.

"Long time, no see" he said with a grin.

I smiled back and waved him in. He moved his way to the loveseat and sat down.

I walked over to the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water or pop maybe?" I asked

"No I'm good. Thank you though" he replied.

"How are you? Did you appointment go well today?" He asked. He sounded normal but something looked off in his eyes. It looked like he was worried.

"Um… I'm….I don't really know how I am right now. I feel like…well I'm getting ahead of myself. I called you because I needed to talk to you." Edward's face fell a little. I hoped he wouldn't hate me for the shit I was about to bring into his life.

"Edward, I'm um… I'm pregnant." I said. I instantly looked down because I couldn't face him. I was so embarrassed. With myself. With the situation. With how much I ruined our lives.

After about five minutes of silence I looked up. Edward looked so sad and pissed.

"Is it mine? How did this happen?"

"I'm so sorry Edward. I uh well I ran out of birth control a day or two before we um…hooked up and well I must have forgotten and I'm…. I'm just so sorry." I said with tears brimming. He just sat there not saying anything.

Finally he seemed to be coming out of his trance. The first thing he did was rub his face with his hands as if trying to get rid of his anger.

"You didn't answer my first question. Are you sure it's mine?" he said evenly.

"Do you think I would be telling you I was knocked the fuck up if it wasn't Edward? Do you think I would just call this random guy over to tell him instead of the… the embryo's father?" I got up and walked to the kitchen to grab some water hoping it would calm me down. I was so angry right now. I get it. Doubting your one nighter is probably normal but fucking really? Why did he think I would be telling him if it wasn't his?!

I came back and sat on my recliner. I curled up into myself ready for the rejection. I knew I needed to give him a chance to leave if that's what he wanted. It would kill me that my kids would be dad-less but I would get over it and be the best mother it could have.

"Anyway, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to let you know. I wanted to give you an out. I made this mess, so I'm going to deal with it. I'm keeping it and I understand if you want nothing to do with us." I blurted out.

I looked up at him because it was again quiet for too long. He looked furious. He didn't even try to hide it this time.

"Are you kidding me Bella?" He said incredulously. "I would never do some bullshit like that. I can't believe you would even fucking think that." I could tell he was having trouble keeping his temper in check.

"Well, I wouldn't know how you would react, would I? We've hung out a total of once without fucking. We don't really know each other. I'm not a mind reader. Fuck!" I yelled. I knew it was irrational to get angry with him when he was trying to process but I couldn't stand the tone of his voice. I wasn't a fucking child and I wasn't an idiot. I thought I was offering him something most would jump at.

I took responsibility for this pregnancy. Sure we didn't have a condom but I could have stopped it all had I remember that I was off my pill. If I wasn't so caught up in stupid shit, I could have got an got myself a plan b pill.

Once my mini rant was over, I was just done. I was drained for the day. With tears in my eyes I went to my bedroom and shut the door. It was what I did. I ran. I'm a lot like my mother in the flight or fight department at times.

I took comfort in my bed and just let it all out into my pillow.

After a while, once my sobbing turned into silent crying, I felt the other side of my bed dip. I slowly opened my eyes to see my favorite set of green eyes, red rimmed and staring back at me.

"I'm sorry beautiful." He said as he brought his hand to my face and wiped the tears away. "I just… I just wasn't expecting it. But even so, I was a dick. I'm sorry. I know that we don't know each other that well but I would never leave someone with all the responsibility in a situation I helped create."

"I'll be there Bella. For every ultrasound and appointment, for all the big moments and for all the shitty times. I'll be there for it all. I've always wanted kids. I mean I just didn't think they would be coming until about 8 years from now." He said with a sigh.

"Are you sure Edward? Because I can't do the whole flip flop bullshit. I can't think I'm going to be able to rely on you to have you turn around on what you say. I can't have you blowing me and this baby off if you find your happily ever after. I just can't do it." I said sadly as I looked down.

His hand gently grabbed my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"That will NEVER happen" he replied adamantly. "This is our baby. My responsibility to it will trump any woman who comes around. And who says you aren't my happily ever after?" I must have given him a look because before I could say anything, he continued.

"I'm not saying it has to be something that happens now or because we're having a baby. Since I met you at the bar, I wanted to take you out and… I don't know date you. I know I went about it the wrong way. Did you know that I went back to Eclipse every Friday, with the exception of yesterday. I wanted to see you again so badly." He paused, with a sigh, before continuing.

"I'm sorry Bella. While you thought you were on the pill, I should have used a condom. It was stupid not to and honestly, this is as much my fault as it is yours. But I'll be here. I'll always be here for the little one and you."

I couldn't believe my ears. He wanted to get to know me? He wanted to stick around even though I had royally fucked up. It seemed too good to be true. I was hesitant to give him a chance but really he had done nothing to make him unworthy of my trust.

"Okay" I said quietly. "We'll give it a shot."

We laid there quietly for a while. At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was Edward's hand running gently, up and down my side. I stretched before opening my eyes.

When I did, I was greeted with my favorite greens again. I was so glad he didn't have to leave like the day before.

"I hope the baby has your eyes." I said out loud without meaning to.

He just chuckled. "Eh, I would prefer the baby have your eyes. They're stunning."

"I hope it has your hair and color. It's really wonderful." I said with a grin.

He simply smiled back. "Are you hungry? We never got that pizza last night."

"Yea. I'm actually starving right now." As if I needed to prove the state of hunger I was in, my stomach growled.

"Okay well let me take you out to breakfast. I know this great little place." He said.

"That would be nice. Let me freshen up. Um…I don't know if you want, but I have some extra tooth brushes in the cabinet of the guest bathroom."

He looked at me with a serious expression "Are you saying my breath stinks?"

I was so embarrassed. I didn't mean to make it seem as if he had horrific morning breath. "Um…No. That's not what I meant. I just…you know, I just don't feel good in the morning unless I brush my teeth. I'm sorry." I rushed out.

He busted up laughing and a huge, gorgeous smile graced his face. "I'm just kidding Bella."

I gave him a look and started to walk towards my bathroom. As I was walking away I muttered "asshole" under my breath.

He started laughing again.

"I'll be in your living room when you're done!"

He was so easy to like and get along with.

I hoped this wouldn't all come crashing down in the end because I wanted it to work.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Edwards reaction? It wasn't so bad right? See you next time!<strong>


End file.
